Truly Free
by Lady Sorciere
Summary: Lothiriel's heart was broken after her betrothed died. Imrahil asks Eomer if Lothiriel can stay in Rohan for a while, to recover. During her visit, Eomer falls in love with the Princess. Will she realize she loves him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't awn anything you recognize from either theLotR books or movies. Dolgaran, Gwenel, Eordhe, Ambyre, and Heoru are mine, though.

Just to let you know, xoxoxoxoxoxo signifies a change in perspective.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

January 3021 (Shire reckoning: 1421)

When had it happened? When had her feelings for the king of Rohan changed from respect and friendship to love? She had never expected to fall in love, not after Dolgaran.

Lothiriel shook her head. Whatever her feelings were, it was too late to do anything about it now, until he came back.

If he came back.

"No. I mustn't think like that. He'll come back." she told herself, not believing a word of it. She sighed and looked out the window. A cold morning, by her standards. Of course, Lothiriel was used to the warm climate by the Bay of Belfalas; Edoras was a wind tunnel, and the wind added to the chill. Surely it was more interesting outside than inside, though.

Lothiriel rose from her window seat and exited, leaving Gwenel sleeping. Her maid had caught a cold, and the medicine she was given made her drowsy. It seemed best to Lothiriel to let Gwenel sleep, and she planned on being back before her maid awoke. Although perhaps she should leave a note . . . "No, I'll just go." Lothiriel said aloud. The wind would likely drive her back inside before too long anyway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where has she gone?" Gwenel stamped her foot in frustation. "Can't I trust her long enough for me to nap? Apparently not, as she goes running off the minute my eyes are closed." Ignoring the curious looks she was given, Gwenel continued searching for her lady. As if it wasn't bad enough being dragged away from her home and then forced to stay behind, now Lothiriel had to go and pull a stunt like this. "It's a wonder I'm still sane."

Taking a deep breath, Gwenel paused. Lothiriel wasn't in her bedchamber, or the library. She might have gone into the town, but the doorwarden hadn't seen her. The kitchen, perhaps? She did always love the kitchen back home . . .

"Have you seen Lothriel?" she demanded as she burst through the kitchen door.

Eordhe, the head cook looked up curiously. "Lady Lothiriel? Haven't seen her since . . ." she frowned in thought. " . . . yesterday. Maybe the day before. But I wouldn't worry 'bout her. She's comin' to terms with it."

"With what?" Gwenel asked impatiently.

"Why, her being in love with the king. Come now, surely you noticed? All the other servants did. But Ambyre said she had her betrothed die on her and was reluctant to fall in love agian." the cook nodded knowingly. " Just you watch, your lady and the king will be wed before too long."

Gwenel left the kitchen, mind awhirl. She hadn't paid much attention, but perhaps the cook was right. It wouldn't be bad for Lothiriel to marry Eomer; another tie between Gondor and Rohan. She frowned. That was still no excuse for Lothiriel to wander off without telling her!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next week passed much the same way; Lothiriel spent most of her time alone, brooding. Gwenel spent most of her time worrying about Lothiriel. It was not a pleasant week. But the waiting and worrying were soon over.

"My lady!" Lothiriel and Gwenel looked up from their sewing to see Ambyre burst intio the room. "I was sent to tell you. The men have returned."

Lothiriel leaped to her feet, dropping her sewing in her haste. SHe hurried down the corridor to the Golden Hall, and from there out the huge doors. She skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs and watched the men ride through town.

"Where is he?" Then she saw him. Eomer was on his own horse -what is the blasted thing's name, she thought distractedly- but he was lolling back, his head on Eothain's shoulder. That couldn't be good.

She stepped back as the men came up the stairs bearing Eomer. SHe averted her gaze -there was so much blood!- and tried to hold the tears in.

"My lady?" A tall man stood before her, concern in his bright blue eyes. "My lady, I am Heoru. If you would like, I will see if they will let you see the king after they have tended him."

She nodded mutely and sank to the floor where she stood. The tears came then, harsh sobs that shook her body. First Dolgaran and now Eomer. Was she never to have any happiness? A stubborn voice in her head told her that he wasn't dead yet; there was still hope. In the end, that voice won out, after the tears were gone and she was thinking clearly. That was how Heoru found her. sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"My lady? You may go see him now."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Dolgaran:red head

Gwenel: maiden of a star

Eordhe: earth

Ambyre: favorable

Heoru: sword

Author's Notes:

1) This title is subject to change; it will almost certainly change. I needed something quick, and I tried to pick a title to tie in with _Freedom_.

2) I am trying a different style with this story. The first two chapters are the "present time". The main story is "back in time", if you will, relating the events up to these chapters. Then, the times will catch up, and I'll finish the story. Clear as mud? If you have any questions, let me know.

3) I based my observations on the weather on what seems logical -the coasts are generally warmer than the interior- and what I saw on the bonus features on _The Two Towers_; if I remember aright, it was very windy in the Edoras location.

Let me know what you think! Just to let you know, I wrote most of this at 2am, so the spelling/grammar/typos are likely worse than usual. Please give me some grace. Thanks!

Seize the Day!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The door to Eomer's chambers flew open, startling Gwenel out of her chair. Lothiriel hurried in followed by Heoru. Lothiriel's face was pale when she entered the bedroom. Gwenel bit her lip, feeling as helpless now as she had when Dolgaran had died four years ago. She dropped into the chair Heoru had provided for her. He had found her in the corridor on his way to get Lothiriel, and took her back to the king's room before finding the Princess.

"She will likely need you." was all he said, before exiting.

Gwenel knew that her lady would need her. She had served Lothiriel since they were both young, Lothiriel six and Gwenel twelve. And though Gwenel never quite forgot that she was Lothiriel's maid, they had formed a bond, a friendship of sorts. In the absence of a mother, Lothiriel had turned to Gwenel for advice and comfort. She had always felt responsible for the younger woman, which was the reason she felt so helpless now, she supposed.

Heoru dropped his hands on Gwenel's shoulders. "Relax," he said softly. "The healers are the best in all of Rohan, and will surely do their best to save the king. Worrying helps no one."

"I know. It is just so hard to watch her go through this again. And I can do nothing but sit and wait. I hate waiting." she burst out. " I cannot stay here. I am going-"

The door to the bedroom opened and Lothriel was pushed out. She was even paler than before.

" Gwenel, it is awful. So much blood." the princess shuddered; she had never handled blood well. "And he must be in such pain . . ." Her voice broke into a sob, and she buried her face in her hands. As Gwenel gathered her lady in her arms, Heoru disappeared into the other room. When he reemerged he motioned them away.

"Come, Thiri, let's go for a walk. We'll come back later," she looked over Lothiriel's head at Heoru, who nodded. Gwenel quickly led the Princess out of the room.

They made their swiftly through the halls to the gardens; being outside always calmed Lothiriel. The girl was even now quieting and wiping the tears off her face.

"Will Heoru come get us later?" she asked. Gwenel nodded. "How will he find us?"

"Don't fret, Thiri. He and I became . . . friends, I suppose. We often talked here while I watched you work. He'll find us." a blush stole over Gwenel's face as she explained. 'Perhaps she won't notice,' the maid thought. It was foolish, she admitted now, to feel so superior to the Rohirrim. But that was the way she had been brought up; she couldn't really be blamed. Gwenel shook her head to clear her mind.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. Lothiriel hadn't been so downhearted in years, if ever she had.

"How did I miss it?" the princess mumbled," I must be blind. It was so obvious . . ." she sniffled." and now he'll die." tears began leaking down Lothiriel's face again. and Gwenel wrapped her arms around the girl. This would be a long afternoon.

It was several hours later when Heoru showed up. By this time Lothiriel was sitting on the ground, absentmindedly digging in the dirt. Gwenel's seat was on a bench a few yards away. She had retrieved some sewing out of her and Lothiriel's room and was placidly mending the princess's stockings.

The Rider cleared his throat, startling both women. "The healers say you may come in now, Lady Lothiriel." he said softly. Then, turning to Gwenel, he offered to escort her back to the king's chambers. She gladly accepted.

"How is he?"

"Better. The healers are not saying much." he paused in thought, "They sent word to the king of Gondor. He is a good healer, no? He healed Lady Eowyn."

Gwenel nodded. It couldn't be good that they were sending for Lord Elessar, could it? Since he was such a good healer, they would most likely be sending for in him in a difficult case. And that didn't bode well for Eomer. Unless there was another reason they wanted the king. But she couldn't think of anything.

Heoru pushed open the door to the king's chambers and led Gwenel in. Lothiriel was already in with Eomer. Hearing nothing from within, Gwenel wondered what the princess was seeing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lothiriel drew a chair up beside Eomer's bed. He was so pale; undoubtedly he had lost a lot of blood. A healer stepped up beside her.

"Now, my lady, you must not disturb him. He needs to rest. You may stay with him if and only if you are quiet." he glowered down at her so sternly that Lothiriel felt thoroughly cowed. He turned back and issued orders in Rohirric. One of the other healers took a chair at the back of the room and began sewing; the others left, murmering among themselves.

Lothiriel turned back to Eomer. 'Will he even wake up?' whispered a nasty voice in her haed. "What if this is all a waste of time?'

"It's not a waste." she said aloud. It didn't sound very convincing to her ears. At least the voice was silenced.

'When did it happen?' she wondered again. Maybe if she thought long enough, it would come to her. Her mind wandered down a trail of thought, remebering when she first decided to come to Rohan . . .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gwenel: maiden of a star

Heoru: sword

Dolgaran: red-head

Author's Notes: Sorry for the gap between updates. School is really crazy, and I have other stuff I do too. Like everyone else. I'm also sorry about not replying to your reviews. Life happened. Thanks to all who reviewed. My plan is to write this all out, and publish it here, then revise it all at once. I think it'll be easier that way. Thanks for all your advice. I plan to explain a little about Gwenel with a one shot soo. There is a reason why she was blushing and flustered in this chapter. So, anyway . . . The next chapter is going back at least a few months, and possibly a year. I'm not quite sure. That's where the real story starts.

I don't know when I'll update again. But I promise I will. Have a good day or night or whatever.

Seize the Day!


End file.
